


Warm Days in the Sun

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Maycury 2020 [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cat AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grooming, M/M, Maycury Week 2020 (Queen), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, living a glorious cat life, no hybrids just straight up cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Brian's traveled far to visit Freddie, so now he's just going to rest. But Freddie will be there by his side to cuddle and keep him company while they flake out.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Maycury_Week_2020





	Warm Days in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For Freddie's birthday I just want good, soft vibes in the world. Like fluff and love.

It's not surprising that the first time Brian came here was because he'd gotten lost. It's a long and winding journey to make it to Jim's garden behind it's tall walls. As always the man is busy slaving away at his garden although Brian's not sure how it could be any prettier. 

The man doesn't spot him, working diligently, as Brian takes advantage of the sprawling cherry tree branches to make his way in. He hesitates, wondering if he should go up to him. It's only good manners to be on polite terms with a human that could make his life more difficult. But if Jim hasn't seen him, Brian just really wants to skip that and see Freddie again. 

His feet and the grass make it easy for him to 'sneak' pass and into the house, the back door open as always. The telly is on and so Brian heads there, Freddie predictably lounging about half-watching. But as soon as Brian greets him with a chirp, Freddie's ears prick up. He turns to look at Brian, clearly delighted, as he stretches and yawns. 

With that implied permission, Brian jumps up to join him on his cat tower. Freddie is the most gorgeous cat Brian thinks he's ever seen. A beautiful birman with long thick hair and dark tabby markers that make his eyes even more striking. Once Freddie has stretched, he tucks his limbs more under himself so that Brian can have space to sit down too. Of all the cats Brian has met while exploring, Freddie is by far the most generous and thoughtful. 

Freddie sniffs at Brian, there's little interesting but his path and his contentment to smell. Brian too takes in Freddie's scent at the base of his tail, the apocrine glands also reporting happiness. That's nice. Brian wouldn't want Freddie to be stressed or bored. Now that they've greeted each other, Freddie merely looks out over the living room, happy to bask in Brian's presence at his side. 

They might play later, they might not, for the moment they can't be bothered and Brian likes to recover after walking all the way here. Still he doesn't quite just want to lounge around, instead pressing his nose against Freddie's fur. Freddie turns his head, mewling softly, granting permission. Great. 

Brian is a ruddy abyssinian, so his short coat is far easier to maintain even if Brian doesn't think it's as pretty. But he loves cleaning Freddie. Not just because he's helping him, but because that way Freddie is coated in his scent. While of course it can be done by family, Brian's scent makes it clear. Mate. Mine. 

When Brian's head is buried over Freddie's shoulder, he feels that cat turn around and licks his face. For all of Freddie's posturing, Brian can be in no doubt that he is loved in returned. Everyday that it is not rainy, and thus Jim should be out in the gardens, Brian comes and visits him. He's also found that mewling in front of the closed door will sometimes work. Either Freddie will come with Jim to open it up, or Freddie will come alone letting him know his owner isn't home. Those days are the worse. Still Brian stays there, trapped on the otherside, looking at Freddie and enjoying what little they are together. 

Brian much prefers days like today, where he can bask in Freddie's love and attention. He can bring home the memories and the scent so Roger, that big canine oaf, can know exactly how much freedom Brian's tree climbing ways give him. Much better than any old walk at the end of a lead or even that terrible park with all those loose dogs. 

No, no one has it as nice as Brian, except perhaps Freddie. Freddie can tell he's thinking too hard because he grazes his teeth on his next lick. Brian meows feeling the purr building in him. They could 'play' at that too, but later. Right now Brian can't even imagine moving.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: pet owner/vet


End file.
